My Mini Angel and Me
by dontshootthegypsy
Summary: Dean and Castiel are hit by a witch's spell which causes them to become children temporarily. Sam takes care of them while kid Dean and kid Cas handle the effects of the spell. One-shot. Destiel at the end.


My mini angel and me

I do not own the characters.

Dean and Cas are changed into children by a witch and are forced to wait until the effects wear off.

The witch knew they were coming somehow. That's the only way to explain how she had the spell ready before they even busted in the old factory doors.

Sam and Dean had been casing a town for unusual deaths when they discovered the witch who was sucking the youth from young adults to keep her form from aging. Sam and Dean quickly split up after entering her dingy base, both wielding a bottle stuffed with their witch killing spell. The witch turned her attention on Dean immediately firing an unknown spell toward him, her Latin not loud enough to be heard by the boys. Right as the spell neared Dean; Castiel made it and attempted to shield Dean which only accomplished in hitting both men. Sam quickly lit the cloth in the bottle on fire chanting "Ego voco impetu delere vos caelum et infernum" then chucked it at the distracted witch. The spell took its course killing her.

Sam rushed over to an unconscious Dean and Cas on the factory floor, "Dean! Cas!" Sam leant down to Dean in an attempt to wake him arousing incoherent mumblings from the hunter. Relief flooded Sam to at least know his brother was alive, for the moment. Sam turned to Cas who seemed to be slowly gaining consciousness. "Cas! Thank God you're ok! What did she hit you with?"

Cas sat up slowly in obvious discomfort, "I am not sure. It seems whatever it was will be taking effect shortly. I can feel the spell working on my vessel. We must get to the bunker before the spell effects my body."

"Both of your bodies." Sam corrected.

Castiel looked confused before looking to a still unconscious Dean on the ground, his face screwing up in anger and shame. "I had believed to make it in time. I am sorry Sam."

Sam sighed, "Cas, its fine. Just help me get him to the car so we can book it back before whatever is happening starts."

Castiel and Sam hoisted Dean up and stumbled to the car, laying him in the backseat. Sam slid behind the steering wheel and Cas the passenger side, "It would be best for me to accompany you. I do not know when the spell will work."

Sam nodded and started up Dean's 'baby' driving through the night back to the closest thing to a home the boys had.

Luck was on their side as the three of them made it back before the spell took effect, Dean still unconscious in the backseat. Sam looked to Cas, "We need to wake him up to tell him about the spell. And I really don't feel like carrying him again."

Cas reached to the backseat and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead. He woke up with a start clearly looking for the danger around.

"What the hell?" Dean took inventory around him and noticed himself back home in the backseat of his precious car. "What happened?" Dean demanded.

Getting out of the car, the three men walked inside where the situation could be properly explained.

"Dean. The witch you and your brother were hunting hit you and me with a spell. We do not know what just yet but I suspect the effects will begin shortly." Cas looked to Sam who continued the explanation, "Cas thinks the effects of the spell will wear off within a couple days since we killed her so soon after the cast the spell. So it seems you're just going to have to wade it out….sorry." Sam finished looking to Dean who looked just as miffed as Sam suspected.

"Great. Of course this Wizard of Oz reject had to land one hit before we ganked the bitch." Dean complained to himself. "I need a beer." The older hunter stalked away to the kitchen followed by a pair of pitying blue eyes.

Cas turned to Sam, "I truly am sorry. Dean would not have to face this if I had only been quicker…" Sam interrupted, "Cas it's not your fault. You said yourself the effects will wear off so it's not a big deal. Dean will have a few drinks and calm down, it's alright." As Sam finished Dean walked back into the room, except Dean looked radically different than when he left.

Standing in front of Cas and Sam was a very short, very young, and very petulant four year old Dean.

Stunned silence echoed throughout the room before Sam snapped back to attention, "…D-Dean?" Dean looked up, equally surprised at the turn of events, "Sammy?" The voice of a small boy cut through the air.

"Sam… Dean" Castiel interrupted slightly panicked before the man shrunk before their eyes to a young miniature Cas.

Sam stared at the two children before him standing in oversized flannel and trench coat before he started to laugh unabashedly at the fortune of his big brother and their personal angel.

"Shut up Sammy this isn't funny!" Dean scowled only arising more laughs from the giant. "Shut up you big moose!" Dean tried to run toward Sam threateningly and managed to trip over his large clothes instead. Dean fallen on the floor roused Castiel from his stupor as he suddenly exclaimed and rushed as fast as his little legs would allow to Dean's side, "Dean!" Sprawled on the floor in excessive amounts of clothing Dean looked up to see a worried Cas run toward him with a trench coat trailing behind him.

"Aw isn't that cute." Sam cooed at the two children. "Shut up Moose!"Dean yelled. Sam quieted his snickers. "I'm going to see if any of the old men of letters had kid clothes here. I'll be back. Don't get into trouble." Sam left the room still laughing under his breath at the impossible situation.

Cas helped the irritated Dean off of the ground, both looking at their feet uncomfortably.

"So Cas, I guess you've never been a kid huh?" Dean attempted small talk to break the silence.

"I am merely in a vessel. My real self has never experienced what humans refer to as childhood, no. If you recall, I have used a child as a vessel before. I prefer the adult form. I feel uncoordinated and vulnerable in this state."

Dean simply stared at the angel not knowing how to respond. "Ah right. If it makes you feel better, I never really had a childhood either." Dean looked away remembering his younger years learning to hunt and taking care of Sam. "It sure will be different having Sam watch over me instead." Dean muttered to himself.

Just then Sam strolled back in the room, seemingly pleased with the situation Dean and Castiel were in. "Hey, so turns out there is some kids clothes. It's all really old though, from the 50s, but here." Sam handed Cas and Dean plain white button down shirts and trousers. He handed Dean the patterned cardigan for the cold and found red suspenders for Cas seeing as his body was too small for the pants. Both boys changed into their new clothes, Dean disgruntled and Cas indifferent.

"Right. So I guess we can't do any jobs until this spell wears off." Sam looked to the small boys in front of him; suddenly an idea occurred to him, a devilish smile appearing on his face. Sam stalked towards Dean who began to back away from the giant in fear. "Sa-Sammy, what are you doing?" Sam continued to smile as he said, "All those years growing up you were so much bigger than me, always picking on me, well now look who's bigger now." Sam lounged forward and swooped Dean up into his arms. Dean started kicking him, "Let me go you big moose!" Sam laughed and gave Dean a wet willie while shaking him around. Distressed Cas started to pull on Sam's shirt trying to make him stop. Sam started to laugh again, "alright fine" and put Dean on the ground, roughed up from the pranking.

"I'm going to look for cases to go on after you two are…better." Sam turned and walked away, Dean calling after him, "What are we supposed to do it's so boring here?!"

Sam shrugged as he was walking, "Figure it out yourself."

Cas looked between the two not sure how to proceed as he settled for sitting on the floor, he was just going to have to wait then. Dean interrupted the angel's thoughts, "Hey Cas, I know something we could do. Let's go!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him forward. The two stalked around a corner then suddenly Dean dropped to his knees to start crawling, urging Cas to do the same. The two crawled through the room until Castiel saw the boots and jeans of an older Sam sitting at a desk. Cas could see Dean grinning widely as he crawled toward his brother, tying his shoelaces together. Castiel began to understand that Dean was "pranking" the brother and tried to pull him away but only caused Dean to hit his head in the table above them. Startled, Sam jumped up and then tripped soon after. The two under the table ran from the giant's grasp as he yelled after them, "DEAN!"

Dean was laughing while running, hypnotizing Cas in the process. Dean sounded so carefree, unlike his usual adult self, burdened with the weight of the world. Dean finally stopped running and placed his hands on his knees, laughing and wheezing from the run. Cas simply stopped running and waited for the boy to catch his breath. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Dean." Cas remarked.

"Yea well he deserved it. Plus it's so boring here now that I can't drink or watch any of my normal…movies." Dean made a face thinking of the adult activities being in the mindset of a child. "We could play 'cops and robbers', or as Sam and I named it 'hunters and monsters'."

"I am not familiar with this game."

"Well it's pretty easy. One of us is the good guy and one is the bad guy and we try to stop the other one. It's kind of like tag." Dean offered up. The angel merely nodded, "I suppose I can try this game. Who is good and who is bad?"

The question was harder for Dean to answer than it should have been. Dean was always the good guy, but Cas was an angel, literally. Dean looked down to his forearm where the mark of Cain has tainted his skin before replying, "I'm the bad guy." He looked up to the angel and plastered on a grin, "So come and get me." Dean ran away from Cas while laughing like a villain from a bad movie.

The two played hunters and monsters for at least an hour before they decided Dean had one, as Cas didn't use any angel power during the game. They made their way to where Sam was last to find the giant. "Saaaam. I'm hungry!" Dean called out.

"Are you serious? I have to make you food now?" Sam grumbled, "alright but all we have is sandwich stuff."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"I ate all the meat yesterday before the mission."

"Of course. Well then I need to go into town for supplies. I'm not leaving you here alone, God knows what you'd do." Sam motioned for the two of them to head to the garage with him. The impala in eye sight had Dean running toward it, "My baby!" Dean started to open the passenger door when Sam cut in, "No. Backseat, you're too small and I'm not getting a ticket." Dean gave his brother an exasperated look before climbing into the backseat the quiet angel. Dean pouted the entire way to the supercenter.

After Sam parked the car, Dean jumped out of the car and started running toward the store, excited to be out of the boring headquarters. "Dean! Stop!" Sam made to run after him but realized Cas couldn't keep up with his shrunken body. Scooping up Castiel, Sam began to run after his insane brother until he reached him at the automatic doors. "Gotcha. Sam grabbed Dean who kicked him profusely. "Ugh let me go moose!"

Sam walked into the store holding two small children, one of whom was causing quite the scene. To avoid people believing he was kidnapping the boys he set down Cas and walked to the children's section, Dean still fighting him the whole way. Finding what he was looking for Sam put on the children's leash on Dean and kept the tag to pay for later.

"Did you seriously just put a leash on me?" Dean cried.

"You didn't give me much of a choice. Now we can walk around without you kicking me and people think I'm stealing you." Sam picked Castiel back up to keep him from wondering around while he shopped. Halfway through the trip Dean started to pull in the leash trying to get Sam to let him go.

"Dean, stop it!"

"Let me go you big stupid moose! And give me back my angel!"

Castiel's eyes widened at Dean's words.

"Cas isn't a possession Dean!" Sam paused, "and you can have him back when you behave yourself."

Sam knew Dean would only get worse if he didn't find something to occupy the boy. Sam traded the shopping basket for a cart, putting Cas inside. Sam walked with the boys over to the toy section of the store, "alright you each pick something because you are driving me insane."

Dean tried to hide his excitement as he marched over and picked out a nerf gun. "Dean picks a gun, surprising." Sam muttered. "What do you want Cas?"

The angel looked to the older man confusion in his eyes, "I have never played with such things."

Sam sighed, of course he hasn't. He looked around for something that may entertain the boy. Sam picked up a Lego set and put it in the cart. Cas looked at the box, unsure what to make of it but decided against asking.

"I think that's everything. Let's get back."

Back at headquarters, Sam made a quick lunch for himself and Dean before giving them the toys, hoping to keep them entertained.

Dean began to shoot at Sam until the giant left and then he shot at things around the room, his aim still impressive in his odd state.

Cas looked at the small blocks scattered in front of him. The contents look nothing like the creation on the front of the box. Confused, Cas studied one of the blocks, noticing the bumps. He put two together and they stuck. Ah, he understood now. Fascinating.

And that is how Dean and Cas spent their day. Dean playing with his new gun and Cas working on making a Lego town until Sam came and made dinner.

Cas ate with the two brothers that evening claiming "The spell the witch used seems to have weakened my grace; I am more human now than before. After I am grown again I should return to my full strength."

Because of the state Cas was in Sam insisted that he sleep as well.

"He can sleep with me." Dean offered partly to stay with his friend and partly for fear of sleeping alone in the dark.

Cas looked at Dean oddly before agreeing and getting under the covers of the full bed with the young boy.

"Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

The boys gave each other soft smiles before Dean yawned and drifted off, shortly followed by his angel.

Sam turned off the light smiling at the two kids before heading to his own room.

The next morning Sam made breakfast for himself and the two boys who were still in bed. Sighing, Sam made his way to their room. Inside he found a little Dean and Cas sound asleep cuddling together. Pulling out his phone Sam snapped a picture before waking the two up.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to leave the safety of his bed before he noticed the close proximity of the angel and the amused look from his brother.

"Shut up, moose" Dean grumbled.

Sam only laughed before walking from the room calling over his shoulder, "breakfast is ready whenever you're done."

Dean glared after his brother before lightly shaking Cas to wake him up. He didn't want to wake him since he looked so peaceful but Sam's annoying face kept popping into his head.

Cas opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. He felt warm and safe in the bed, sighing happily he snuggled deeper into the bed only to be shaken.

"You can't go back to sleep, Cas!" Dean attempted. Cas jolted awake embarrassed but saw no judgment in the boys' eyes. Right, it isn't strange for young boys to be close Cas reasoned.

Dean jumped out of bed ready for breakfast followed slowly by Castiel.

After breakfast Sam left to do more research leaving the boys with their toys. Cas continued building his town while Dean played in his imaginary world with his toy gun. Eventually lunch rolled around and Cas was nearly finished building a remarkable Lego city.

After they all ate Cas finished up his city. He was proud of what he made and we wanted to show Dean his accomplishment.

"Dean. Dean! I finished. Do you want to see?"

"Sure thing feathers." Cas quirked at the nickname but showed him to his city.

"Wow that's really cool!"

Cas beamed at the praise, ecstatic to receive it from Dean.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean noticed how excited the angel was to be praised, butterflies in his stomach at Castiel's reaction. Both boys stood smiling at each other until Dean suggested a game of tag.

Cas was chasing Dean around the building, both laughing at the chase. Dean turned rapidly around a corner and slammed into Castiel's city, completing demolishing everything. Cas turned around the corner to see the disaster and stopped short, smile disappearing from his face.

"I'm so sorry Cas I was an accident! I didn't mean to I promise!" Dean rushed, trying to get to his friend to apologize.

"It's ok Dean." Cas replied without looking at him. He turned around and walked away, clearly upset.

Dean let him leave, afraid he would make the boy more upset by following.

Cas wondered to a back room thinking about his broken toy. All the things he loved broke his family, humanity, the silly city, and Dean. His most broken. Cas thought to a few hours ago when Dean was apologizing to him, he looked so scared. But why would Dean be afraid? He didn't want Dean to be upset so he set off to find him.

Dean was still in the room Cas left him in, distraught he had hurt his angel. Cas came back hours later to see Dean over halfway done rebuilding the city. Cas stopped short at the sight, his heart filling with love. Dean must have heard someone entered because he suddenly turned, upon noticing who it was Dean quickly stood.

"I know it's not as good as yours but I thought maybe this would make you feel a little better. Cas, I'm so-"Dean couldn't finish as Cas had crossed the room to envelop Dean in a crushing hug. With tear in his eyes, Cas mumbled into a shocked Dean's cardigan, "Thank you."

After dinner that night Sam led the boys back to bed, unsure of the odd silence between the two.

Just as the night before, the two boys fell asleep together, happy to not be alone.

The next day was a disaster for Sam. He had made the mistake of telling Dean he needed to shower which led to Sam having to chase Dean around the base until he finally caught the boy and threw him in the bathroom.

"I am not letting you out until you shower! So you might as well get it over with!" Sam called through the closed door. After the eternity it took to get Dean to shower and change Sam turned to Cas, afraid of the chase ahead but Cas simply walked into the bathroom and began his shower. Giving a sigh of relief, Sam found clean clothes for the angel and left them in the bathroom for him.

Much of the day passed as the others after then. Until it was time for bed in which Dean and Cas didn't fall asleep immediately. The boys stayed awake in bed talking.

"I hope this wears off soon." Dean lamented. Cas nodded in agreement, staring at the ceiling in indifference.

"Hey…" Dean began, obviously nervous about what he was about to ask causing Cas to look at him.

Dean continued, "After this is all done…. Are you gonna leave again? I'd…I'd like it if you stayed."

Cas could feel the honesty in Dean's statement but he wasn't sure how to respond. Heaven often called upon him and his life was so complicated. After a pause Cas decided to answer honestly. "I want to stay with you."

Dean nodded, aware what the angel meant. Still, something scratched the back of his mind. He knew he had to get everything off his chest now before they were adults again and such sentimental conversation was uncomfortable and difficult to come by.

"Cas." Dean looked to the boy next to him, "aside from my brother, which is different, I want you to know…" Dean took a breath, "I want you to know that, you're the most important person to me. I…when I thought I left you behind in Purgatory…I…" tears caught in Dean's throat as he continued, "I wasn't…me…anymore. You've become so necessary, I just..." Dean trailed off unable to finish his confession looking away and wiping tears from his cheeks.

Cas watched Dean with an unwavering gaze during his speech, his heart beating frantically in his chest. "Dean…" Cas spoke, Dean afraid for rejection stared at the wall next to him.

"Dean. I…" Cas braced himself for this moment of bravery, "I would rip apart heaven and hell to keep you safe." Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel's to see honesty shining from them. Both boys stared at each other a long while before Dean grinned widely grabbing Castiel's hand in his. The two boys fell asleep holding hands, blissfully happy to know they weren't alone anymore.

Dean awoke to the feeling of fingers tracing his face. His breath hitched in his throat when the rough fingers trailed over his lips gently. Dean opened his eyes to see a very grown, very naked Cas staring at him in his bed. Dean spared a glance at his own body to see he had grown back to his normal size during the night and he too was very naked having outgrown the clothes dramatically sometime during the night. Dean looked back into Castiel's eyes, clouded with lust. Cas continued to caress Dean's full lips before he began to lean in. Dean held his breath, anticipating the moment their lips touched, craving the contact. Cas was moving at a glacial pace which only served to arouse Dean more, he felt himself getting hard before their lips had even touched. Centimeters away, Dean angled his face closer to Cas. He could feel his hot breath on his mouth before the distance finally closed. The contact was new and exciting, Dean grabbed Castiel's neck to pull him closer, demanding all of the man beside him. Cas let out a moan at the force and grabbed Dean's hips, grinding himself to the other man. Their growing erections rubbed making both men become more frenzied, needing more and more. Dean opened his mouth, prying open the angels along with his own before reaching his tongue out to tease the other man's tongue. Castiel arched into the hunter, playing with his tongue inside his mouth. Dean separated before trailing to Castiel's neck, nipping, licking, sucking, and driving the angel crazy.

"Dean" Castiel let out a low moan grabbing a fistful of Dean's hair to pull him even closer. Dean smiled at Castiel's response, biting him even harder, hands moving along Catiel's sides. His hands felt every healed wound and muscle on his quest to get closer to the man. Hearing the moans and groans from the man beside him made his pelvis rock in overwhelming arousal. Dean growled in pleasure at the feeling. He rocked his member against Castiel's erection harder until he became impossible hard. Each man's precum mixed between their members, coating them.

"Cas I can't..I have to be inside you." Dean groaned into the man's neck licking him after. Cas pulled Dean on top of him between his legs. The sight Dean had of Cas lying on his back, lust filled, bare, and panting, neck covered in love bites nearly made Dean come on the spot. Dean growled reaching into his nightstand for a bottle of lube before lubing up himself and Cas. Dean teased Castiel's entrance with the tip of his penis, causing Cas to buck his hips in need and throw his head back in a groan.

"Dean! Please" Cas cried out wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Dean plunged himself into Cas immediately. He didn't stop or slow down. Castiel's virgin ass was tight around him. Dean knew he wouldn't last long so he grabbed Castiel's member and began to jerk him off while pounding into his ass repeatedly. Cas clutched the sheets in pleasure while rocking his hips with Dean's thrusts. The feel of Dean's large dick inside him drove him crazy. He had to feel Dean cum. It became a need to intense he imagined he would die without it. Dean's movements became more reckless, a sign he was close to completion. Dean moaned loudly and furiously slammed himself inside Cas, his orgasm taking a hold of him. Cas started to spill his seed on their chests at the sight of Dean cumming, the spasming of his ass forcing Dean's orgasm to heighten, filling Castiel up. A few slow thrusts and Dean collapsed on Castiel's side, both men out of breath from their activity. They both looked to each other smiling in their euphoric state.

"Wow"

"Yea"

The men laughed at their minimal vocabulary, Dean leaning in to give Cas a soft kiss on the lips, conveying his feelings to the angel. Cas looked into Dean's eyes after, "Me too." He touched their foreheads together, both men knowing they had each confessed their love for the other.

As Sam had the previous mornings, he walked into the boys' room to wake them up for breakfast only to find to naked men kissing leisurely on the bed. The room smelled heavily of sex and sweat. Red faced and traumatized Sam left in a hurry back to his laptop and books. Breakfast long forgotten.

But not so for another hunter. The opening of his door wafted in the smell of freshly cooked eggs making his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Mmm…food. I hope there's bacon." Dean rolled off of Cas picking up jeans on his way to the door. He stopped and looked back to his bed, "You comin'?"

Cas shook his head, "I no longer require food as my powers have returned."

Dean smirked at his Cas, "Oh but I can think of other things to do with the maple syrup in the kitchen angel." Dean gave a wink before heading out of the room followed quickly by a partially dressed and fully aroused man.

Cas caught up to Dean and wrapped his arms possessively around his center from behind, kissing the side of Dean's neck who let out a low moan in response.

"I think I found my appetite again." Cas whispered. Dean grabbed Castile's hand, dragging him to the kitchen for their breakfast.


End file.
